Second Time
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: It had been three months since their first time. The desire to be united once again was strong.
A/N: Someone asked me to write a "very, very brief" Jerza lemon on tumblr, and this is the outcome. I think I fail to make it brief but this is still a short one.

* * *

It had been three months since their first time. The desire to be united once again was strong. Their clothes were discharged on the ground quickly once the door was closed. Their kisses were desperate, resulting in swollen lips and marks on skin. Their hands were restless as they gave each other sensual touches and strokes and squeeze on sensitive body parts, further fueling the fire of desire burning between their thighs.

Jellal took a moment to consider taking Erza against the door, but then decided against such idea. Her soft and fluffy bed was definitely a better place for them to satisfy each other in a more comfortable way. He picked her up without giving her a warning, earning a small surprised squeak from her. But her giggles which followed as he walked them towards the waiting bed told him that she did appreciate the free ride he provided..

Jellal lay Erza on the mattress before settling himself between her legs and towering over her. He marvelled at how gorgeous her scarlet stresses were when they fanned out across the white bedsheet, and how lovely she looked when her face flushed the same color of her hair. When his eyes found hers, an amused smirk found its way to his lips because of the anticipating but impatient look she was giving him.

"We are not here for a staring contest."

Cupping Jellal's face, Erza pulled him in for another fierce kiss, allowing her pleasure moans be swallowed by his hot mouth when he finally entered her.

Jellal began with gentle strokes, patiently stretching Erza, to let her tightness adjust to his size without causing her any unnecessary pain. Erza moved her hands up from Jellal's face to his scalp. Her fingers swam in the sea that was his blue stresses and pulled at a few of his locks as she raised her hips to urge him to go deeper into her, feeling herself being more than ready to receive his whole. Jellal held Erza by her hips before giving her the deeper and harder thrusts she requested. His action was approved by Erza who responded by wrapping her legs around his torso to allow him easier access to her core. And every time he pulled out, she would tighten her legs and dig her heels into his back, signaling him to come back into her quicker.

Loud moans and heavy breathing filled the room as they moved in the quick and strong rhythm they built up together to get them to experience the euphoria they both desired and could not be achieved with any others. Erza shut her eyes and scream Jellal's name when a particular hard and deep thrust from him finally helped her reaching her peak. Jellal didn't slow down the movement of his hips, and watched the blissful expression spreading across Erza face with intensity and affection, not wanting to miss the side of her that only he had the privilege to witness. But he couldn't help but bury his face at the side of her neck when her contraction had become too strong for him to further withhold his own release.

Jellal kissed Erza softly, slowly, lazily, before pulling out and lying down by her side. Erza snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. He combed her now messy scarlet hair with his fingers with gentleness a few times before holding her against him with both arms.

"You didn't feel any pain this time, did you?" Jellal asked quietly with a concerned tone.

"Soreness. But no, no pain. I enjoyed every second of our second time. And for the record, our first time is still a wonderful experience to me despite of the little pain I felt." Erza assured and raised her head to kiss Jellal's chin, before giving him a playful look. "And I wouldn't oppose to go for another round now if you want to."

Jellal kissed the top of Erza's head with a relieved smile.

"I think we can wait till tomorrow morning for that. For now, let's just rest."


End file.
